


Remember The Moon?

by Maskwa



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Malik Al-Sayf - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Malik, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Hugging, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad - Freeform, Malik's Missing Arm, Marking, Mentions of Kadar, My First Smut, Top Altaïr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maskwa/pseuds/Maskwa
Summary: Altair leaned his head on Malik’s shoulder closing his eyes. He trailed his hand along Malik’s arm and twined their fingers together.“I love you.”Malik closed his eyes panting slightly.Altair smiled at him and moved their hands so that their were twined together above Malik’s head.“I love you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, okay so this is my first fic for Assassin's Creed. I'm playing the series over again... and I hope to get 1 fanfic for every game.  
> Oh yes, and um this is my first smut fic (￣▽￣;) so if it sucks lol to bad it's staying here. But yeah, just try not to judge me to hard and enjoy!  
> (AND PLEASE OMG I KNOW BOTH ALTAIR AND MALIK ARE VERY OUT OF CHARACTER BUT FUCK YOU I WAS TO LAZY TO MAKE MALIK A BITCH AND ALTAIR A TOUGH ASSHOLE!!!!!)

He wasn't suppose to be in Jerusalem for at least another week, but when it came to Altair the Master Assassin, he does his own thing.

Malik was spacing out his maps to dry he had just finished after a full days hard work. The novice's would be coming tomorrow to pick them up.

It was getting dark out when Malik yawned and stretched his arm over his head letting out a yawn. He blew out the candles and went to go light some in his room at the back of the bureau before going and closing the entrance. 

But when Malik finished lighting the candles spread out across his room, he heard a thud. 

The same sounding thud he heard every time someone entered the bureau. 

Malik's pulse quicken as he grabbed the sword handing in his room, he let out a slow breath and slowly left his room. He breathed through his nose as he got to the entrance of the bureau. 

Malik grit his jaw and stepped in the doorway ready to fight, but felt his entire body relax at what he saw... who, he saw.

"Altair?"

Altair was laying on his back on the pillows with his arms spread out at his sides, staring up at the moon.

He let out a half hearted grunt, but didn't look at the other man. 

"What are you doing here?" Malik tilted his head and lowered his sword. "Did Al Maluam send you early?"

"No." Altair's breathing was heavy, his chest rising and falling quickly and his cheeks and forehead were flushed red and covered with a thin sheet of sweat.

Malik sighed and walked over to him. "What are you doing here Altair?"

Altair looked up at Malik and raised an eyebrow. "I can't come see you whenever I want?"

Malik's ears grew hot and his cheeks flushed pink. Luckily Altair wouldn't notice in the moonlight. 

Altair smiled and sat up, getting to his feet. 

Malik set the sword down as Altair wrapped his arms around the Dai's chest. He smiled to himself feeling Altair's arm wrap around his waist and pull him against his chest.

They stood still for a few moments until Malik stroked his back making Altair's shoulders tense. 

Feeling that, Malik tried to get out of Altair's strong arms. "I have to close the bureau."

When he managed to get out of his arms, Malik climbed the fountain and reached for the handle to lock the entrance. He locked it shut and jumped off the wall landing with his feet with his arm out to the side to keep his balance.

Altair had a smile on his lips and his arms crossed over his chest. "I'll never know how you do it."

Malik chuckled. 

Altair stepped back and sat back down on the pillows, he patted the space next to him and looked up at Malik.

Malik sat beside him and rested his back against the wall and closed his eyes. 

But when he felt Altair lay down and his head and shoulders on the Dai's lap, Malik smiled and rested his hand on Altair's hair.

Altair raised his arm to Malik's cheek and stroked his jaw with his thumb. 

Malik smiled down at him, he leaned his head back against the wall closing his eyes keeping his hand on Altair's forehead. 

The Dai slowly felt himself starting to drift off to sleep, but his eyes opened slowly when he heard Altair speaking.

"Do you remember the moon on the night we made love Malik?"

The question knocked the air out of Malik's chest, he felt his ears flame red and a pool of warmth spread across his stomach. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't think of anything. 

After a few moments of silence, Malik heard Altair sigh and felt him start sitting up, his face was a mixture of hurt and shame. 

"I'm sorry." Altair whispered. " I wasn't thinking, I shouldn't have said that-"

"The moon was high and bright," Malik said softly "it was full and we were in the cornfield away from everyone and everything." 

Altair turned to look at him.

Malik smiled seeing the unmistakeable look of shock across Altair's features. "I remember everything."

Altair lowered his head not meeting Malik's eyes. "Yes, so do I." He whispered in a small voice. 

Malik rested his head back against the wall and looked up at the moon. "Exactly like this."

"Exactly like this." Altair felt a small smile spread across his lips. 

Malik could feel the blood rushing in his ears and could hear his heart banging against his chest. 

Altair wasn't thinking anymore, he looked down to Malik's hand on the pillows, and gently took hold of it. 

When Altair twined their fingers, he couldn't help but smile when Malik squeezed back, Altair looked at the Dai and saw he was still looking at the moon. 

"Malik." Altair whispered as he got on his knees in front of Malik and held his cheek in his hand. 

Malik smiled up at Altair and felt his eyes drift closed when Altair started leaning foreword. 

Their lips met.

Altair stroked Malik's cheekbone and held his hand, he closed his eyes feeling Malik's soft lips on his own. 

At first he didn't kiss back, which almost made Altair pull back and want to run out of Jersaulem and never have to face Malik ever again. 

But all those thought were quickly pushed away when he felt the Dai's lips gently rock against his. 

They kissed gently and slowly for nearly a minute before Altair pulled back and rested his forehead against Malik's.

Malik smiled as he breathed deeply catching his breath. 

Altair closed his eyes, he sat back on his heels and straddled Malik's thighs.

"I love you Altair." Malik whispered.

He caught Altair off guard, how could this man love him? He was the cause of his little brother's death, and, the lose of his arm. 

Altair shook his head. 

Malik's eyes popped open. "Altair, look at me." He squeezed his hand tighter. 

Altair leaned back and opened his eyes, locking eyes with the Dai.

"I know what your thinking," Malik whispered, "I forgave you Altair. You know that, and it was not your fault for Kadar's death... it's mine-"

"Don't say such things Mal-"

Malik shook his head. "I saw him struggling with a Templar Altair", Malik lowered his head, "I told him to hold on while I killed the 2 Templars that were guarding the Apple... I grabbed the Apple and," Malik's eyes filled with tears, "by the time I fastened it in my bag... I turned and there stood Robert la Salle, with his sword through Kadar's chest-"

"Malik, you don't have to-"

"It's my fault Altair." Malik squeezed his hand and leaned his forehead against Altair's shoulder. He turned his face into the Master Assassin's neck and knew he couldn't close his eyes for he would see and hear Kadar screaming for him.

Altair wrapped Malik in his arms and squeezed tightly. "You can't think like that Mal, it's my fault for going after Robert la Salle on my own and leaving you and your brother behind."

A few minutes past before Malik pulled back and held Altair's cheek in his hand. 

Altair smiled sadly at him and leaned foreword for another kiss. 

Malik wrapped his arm around Altair's shoulders and laid back against the pillows so Altair was now straddling his waist. 

Altair leaned his weigh on his elbows and ran his fingers through Malik's hair, their lips now moving together wanting more. 

Malik let out a quiet breath when one of Altair's hands left his hair and he placed it on his hip.

Altair pulled back and kissed the corner of Malik's lips before going down to his neck. 

Malik moaned softly and tightened his arm around Altair's shoulders, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back exposing more skin.

Altair smirked and kissed and licked at the soft flesh of his friend. 

It wasn't until Malik felt Altair's lips around a patch of his skin and him start sucking. 

Malik pushed Altair's shoulder away quickly. Which made Altair take his hands off of Malik quickly and pull away.

"What? What's wrong?" Altair asked trying to catch his breath.

Malik just put his forearm over his eyes. "J-just... I-I-"

Altair nodded slowly. "Just relax Mal."

Malik let out a deep breath and opened his eyes, when he saw the worry in Altair's golden eyes he felt guilty. 

"Just not where others will see..." Malik whispered looking away.

Altair just nodded slowly.

Malik wrapped his arm around his shoulders again. "I'm sorry, just any where but... where others will see."

Altair's face was blank for a second before he gave Malik a small smirk. "Anywhere?"

Malik blushed deeply, but grinned back. "Anywhere." He smiled feeling Altair's hands on his body again. 

Altair's lips where back on Malik's neck, but this time only with teasing licks and soft kisses. 

The Dai's breath caught in his throat when when he felt Altair's hands work at undoing his robes.

Malik slipped his arm out of the big navy robe he always wore, and Altair wrapped his arms around Malik's waist untying the Assassin's belt. 

Once the belt was off, Altair leaned down and connected their lips again. A shiver went up Malik's spine when he felt Altair's tongue slide across his bottom lip asking for entrance. 

Malik's hand grabbed a handful of white fabric on Altair's back before he opened his mouth, and met Altair's tongue with his own.

The Master Assassin's hands were working on the laces that were on the front of his robe while their tongues danced together. 

Malik pulled back and looked up at Altair, he ran his hand through the Master Assassin's short brown hair slightly out of breath. 

Altair just smiled and stroked his cheekbone. 

Malik looked up at the moon. "It's late," He whispered. "I have novices coming early to pick up the maps I finished." 

Altair's smile faded slowly. He nodded and rolled off of Malik, onto his back.

Malik sat up and looked at him, he grabbed his robe and got to his feet with his knees shaking, he walked the the back of the bureau then turned and saw Altair watching him.

Malik stopped. "Your welcome to join me Altair." Malik said sweetly and walked into the back room.

The Dai smiled to himself when he heard footsteps following him, the the door close and lock. 

Malik closed his eyes, when he felt Altair's arms wrap around his stomach and his lips on his neck. The Dai dropped his robe onto the ground and turned in Altair's arms to face him.

He was met with lips against his and a strong hold on his body. Altair ran his hands through Malik's short black hair and walked until they fell back onto Malik's bed, which consisted of multiple layers of think blankets and pillows. 

The laughed softly for a moment before Altair stood on his knees and untied his own belt with all the throwing knives, his sword, shoulder strap with his knife on his back, his much beloved hidden blade, and more throwing knives. 

Once all his weapons were removed, Altair tossed them to the side and took off his robes leaving his upper body completely exposed.

Malik smiled at him and Altair grinned leaning back down for a more fierce kiss. 

Altair forced his hips down on Malik's and smirked when he felt Malik's hardened erection against his hip. 

Malik moaned deeply and bit down on Altair's bottom lip. 

The Master Assassin's hands were back to work. He undid the laces on Malik's robes and helped him tug it off, also tossed it aside.

When Malik's upper body was completely exposed, Altair couldn't help but let his eyes wonder over to his missing arm.

And he just stared.

Malik frowned but followed Altair's gaze to what was left of his arm, his eyes went wide seeing the wrapping coming off. 

"Sorry," Malik whispered breathlessly and covered the slump of his arm with his hand. "I didn't know it was coming off-"

Altair just smiled, "Take it off."

Malik's breath caught in his throat. 

Altair kissed him softly on the lips and laid his hand over Malik's. 

Malik shook his head quickly. "Altair, stop."

And he did, Altair just held his hand over Malik's not moving it.

"What."

"It's ulgy..." Malik whispered turning his head avoiding his eyes. "I don't want you to-"

"Your beautiful." Altair said gently. "And I love you Mal."

Malik's heart swelled.

"I love you Malik." 

Tears sprung into the Dai's eyes. 

"I want to take you like I did in the cornfield when we were only novices..." Altair blushed. "I want to see all of you."

Malik just shook his head again. "It's disgusting-"

Altair only pressed his lips against the wrapping and closed his eyes. "Nothing about you will ever disgust me, nothing about you will ever scare me away."

Malik squeezed his eyes closed and took his hand away, and tossed his arm over his eyes. 

Altair kissed him softly on the cheek and Malik's heart quicken feeling the wrapping coming undone. When all of the wrapping was discarded to the side, the silence between them was deafening.

Malik's eyes started to sting. "And? Was it as I told you? Disgusting, ulgy-"

"I did this to you Mal..." Altair ran his hand over the stump gently, causing Malik's back to arch and him to groan loudly. "if anyone's disgusting, it's not you. It's me."

The Dai squeezed his eyes closed feeling Altair rubbing his stump gently, caressing it like one would with a child. With care and love. 

He moaned deeply when he felt Altair's warm tongue on the scar. 

The scar was huge, the skin was puckered and a lighter colour then Malik's sun kissed tanned skin. The dead veins were viable, being a dark blue on some days and on others, dark purple. 

It was still very sensitive after a year and a bit. Sometimes it would even start bleeding without warning. 

Most days Malik would just stare at it in disgust, he would cringe in pain when he had to wrap it every morning and night.

But here he was, laying with his stump completely exposed to another human being, something he had said he would never do to anyone. And that person was holding what was left of his arm and gently nibbling at it, making the Dai buckle his hips against Altair's stomach.

Altair groaned quietly and sucked a mark on Malik's arm before pulling back and smirking.

The Master Assassin made quick work of pulling off Malik's leather boots and tossed them aside with the others.

Malik's breathing quicken. He stared up at the ceiling, remembering back to that beautiful night in the cornfield. He wanted so desperately to be loved and filled by the great and powerful Altair again.

And he couldn't stop himself from starting to tug at the laces on Altair's trousers. Making quick work of undoing them and trying to tug them down. 

"Mal." Altair whispered, grabbing his wrist gently. "Relax okay? I want to make you feel good, I don't want to rush. Just slow down, okay?"

Malik's hand relaxed in Altair's grip, he let out a deep sigh trying to calm himself. "Okay..."

Altair kissed his forehead softly, "Don't worry Mal, I'll make you feel good." He let go of Malik's wrist and continued to undress him slowly. 

Malik groaned arching his back slightly when he felt Altair's mouth on the stump of his arm again, and his hands rubbing up and down his hips. 

Altair left a trail of dark purple sores along Malik's chest, shoulders and stomach as he made of way down to the laces of his trousers. 

The Master Assassin flicked his tongue over Malik's nipple and chuckled quietly hearing his small gasp. He unlaced his trousers and gave Malik a look before he pulled them down completely. 

Malik's hardened erection stood at attention and Altair groaned softly just seeing it, and he felt his blood rush down to his stomach. 

Altair smirked seeing Malik's flushed cheeks and ears, his eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open breathing deeply. 

Altair straddled his hips and spread Malik's knees gently. 

The Dai's heart was pounding so hard against his chest he thought it was going to fly right out. He let out a deep moan and grabbed Altair's hair when he felt a lick on the head of his manhood.

"You okay?" Altair asked.

Malik just nodded quickly.

Altair smiled for himself and left a trail of soft kisses up Malik's stomach to his chest. He ran his hand over the stump of the Dai's right arm and kissed him softly on the lips. 

Malik's brown eyes slipped shut feeling Altair pull back and lick his ear lobe and whispered. "I'll make you feel good Mal."

A shiver when down the Dai's spine and he grabbed Altair's shoulder and shuddered feeling the Master Assassin's hardened erection through the fabric of his trousers on his hip.

Malik pulled back and looked up at Altair with dark lust filled eyes. "Take them off." Was all he had to whisper before Altair's shaking hands went to his own trousers and yanked them off quickly. 

The Dai couldn't help but let his eyes wonder down to Altair's waist. He flushed red seeing the Master Assassin's manhood, he remembers everything about that night they made love, and he remembers Altair's, member being smaller. 

Altair smirked seeing Malik's eyes widen slightly. He chuckled and kissed Malik softly on the lips, and he pulled back and whispered "Don't worry my love, I wouldn't hurt you."

Malik wrapped his arm around Altair's shoulders tightly. 

The Master Assassin wrapped his hand around Malik's erection and flicked his thumb over the head.

Malik buried his face in Altair's neck and squeezed his eyes closed. 

Altair ran his hand down Malik's back and kisssd his temple. Malik unwrapped his arm from Altair's shoulders and laid back down against the layers of blankets.

The Dai had his mouth open slightly and his eyes closed feeling Altair's hand on the insides of his thighs.

Malik popped open when he felt Altair's 3 fingers on his lips. 

Altair just smirked and raised an eyebrow when he saw Malik's slightly confused expression.

Altair's golden eyes fell shut and he moaned when Malik took in his fingers and start sucking on them.

Malik grabbed Altair's wrist as he coated the fingers thickly with saliva. 

Altair's face flamed a red and he felt blood rushing to his stomach. He curled his toes and grabbed the sheets with his free hand trying to steady himself. He wanted to make this good for Malik.

He pulled his fingers out of Malik's mouth and leaned down to capture his lips in a rough kiss. Altair slipped his tongue in between Malik's lips without warning. And he used his hand that Malik hadn't covered in his saliva and took hold of his manhood. 

Altair smirked when he felt Malik's grasp tighten on his shoulder. Altair pulled back leaving a trail of saliva between them.

"Just relax." The Master Assassin whispered and kissed his chest.

Malik closed his eyes and let out a slow breath and grabbed the blanket out to his side.

Altair kissed his hip and ran his hands on the inside of his thighs.

The Master Assassin looked up and grabbed Malik's hand, twining their fingers together as he added his index finger to Malik's entrance.

The Dai squeezed his eyes shut and took in a deep breath.

"You alright?" Altair asked quickly.

Malik nodded quickly.

Altair smiled and kissed his cheek, "Relax, and it won't hurt as much."

Malik squeezed his hand and wished he had his other arm to pull the man on top of him closer.

Altair lowered himself and took Malik's manhood into his mouth. 

Malik shuddered and felt a drop of sweat trail down his temple.

Altair closed his eyes and kept his finger in his lover and tired to get him to relax. 

The Dai made a soft sound when he felt Altair's wet muscle around him. He was giving teasing little kicks and harder sucks.

The Master Assassin kept a firm hold on Malik's hand as he started bobbing his head up and down faster. He closed his eyes and ran his tongue up and down the Dai's hard throbbing member.

Malik's hand was gripping Altair's hand tighter and tighter, and he bit his lip when Altair added a second finger to his entrance.

Malik's breath caught in the throat and he couldn't breath for a second, until Altair took his mouth off of Malik's erection with a wet pop and looked up at his with innocent childlike eyes.

"Mal," Altair whispered, "shhh." He let go of Malik's hand and ran it through his sweaty black hair. "It'll get better."

Malik nodded.

Altair smiled and kissed him on the lips, to which Malik buckled his hips against Altair's causing the Master Assassin to moan. 

Malik untwined their fingers and wrapped his arm around Altair's shoulders squeezing tightly. 

Altair twisted and started sliding his fingers in and out of Malik's entrance, causing the Dai to close his eyes and throw his head back with a moan. 

The Master Assassin took hold of Malik's manhood and pumped him slowly. Malik grabbed the blanket and let out a shaky breath.

When Altair licked the top of Malik's throbbing leaking erection, the Dai's arm went back to grab hold of Altair's shoulder tightly.

Altair grit his teeth feeling his nails digging into his skin, probably drawing blood. And if there wasn't blood, Altair felt all the blood in his body rush down to his stomach just at the thought of being marked by his lover.

The Dai reached down and grabbed a fist full of Altair's short brown hair and gripped it tightly as he took in deep breaths.

Altair smirked and closed his eyes taking Malik's full length into his mouth, he squeezed his eyes closed and gagged. Altair let out a breath and kept sucking and licking.

He scissored his index and middle finger causing Malik's breath to hitch.

When Altair felt Malik's tense body relax, he rubbed the inside of Malik's thigh and added a third finger to his entrance.

Malik's back arched and he buckled his hips. Altair stuffed the Dai's manhood in his mouth and sucked hard trying to get him to relax.

Malik let out a quiet pained gasp when Altair's fingers shifted inside of him, and he had to bite his bottom lip to surprise another loud groan.

Altair came up to face level with the Dai and kissed him gently on the lips.

Malik frowned slightly tasting himself on Altair, he brushed the through away though feeling Altair's teeth close around his bottom lip and suck.

His breath hitched and he buckled his hips against Altair's feeling the 3 fingers shift again.

"I love you." Altair whispered in his ear and bit softly.

Malik lowered his hand to the blankets and gripped tightly.

Altair twisted and flexed his fingers preparing his lover for something much bigger then his fingers in time. 

Malik let out a whimper and felt a trickle of either sweat or a tear roll down his temple.

The Dai gasped quietly when he felt Altair's tongue flick over his ear lobe again then he came back to his lips. Kissing him like he was the only thing that mattered, and to Altair he was. 

"I love you." Altair whispered again.

Malik grit his teeth tightly and squeezed his eyes closed feeling Altair's finger flex and shift more.

Altair moaned softly and closed his eyes leaning his head on Malik's shoulder, trailing his own hand down to his throbbing member, and pumped himself. Coating his length with the leaking pre-cum.

Malik took in a breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm his heart that was banging against his ribs.

Altair gasped quietly and looked up at Malik before slipping his fingers out of his lover and whispering, "You ready?"

Malik felt his body relax when Altair's fingers left his entrance.

Altair lined himself up with Malik's entrance and then they locked eyes. Malik trailed his hand to Altair's face and cupped his cheek stroking his cheekbone.

"Im ready." He whispered, which made Altair smile and kiss him deeply on the lips.

Malik's eyes fell shut and as he ran his hand through the Master Assassin's short brown hair and felt his lover's lips against his own.

Altair grabbed Malik's hand and pinned his arm above his head. Malik whined into the kiss not being able to touch the man above him. 

Altair smirked and twined their fingers together, and squeezed back when Malik's finger tips and nails dug into the back of his hand.

Malik's eyes fell shut when Altair trailed kissed down his cheeks and to his neck. 

Every fibre in Altair's body wanted to mark Malik where others would see. Where other would see so they all knew he was taken. Taken by the Master Assassin.

Malik's heart skipped a beat. Feeling Altair's manhood slowly started to enter him, his hot mouth on his neck, their hands together and his free hand closing around his member.

Malik moaned and felt a shiver travel up his spine feeling Altair's full length in him. 

"How many-" Malik grit his teeth, "hands do you have..."

Altair chuckled darkly hearing that. He kissed the corner of the Dai's lips and looked down at him with concern written on his face. "How does it feel? Are you alright?"

Malik nodded slowly, letting out a shallow breath. "It burns."

Altair kissed him softly.

It was a few moments before Malik nodded and gripped Altair's hand tightly. "I'm ready..."

Altair closed his eyes and lowered his head, and slowly pulled his hips away so that only half of his length was in his lover.

Malik turned his head to the side and let out a gasp feeling everything the man above him was doing.

Altair groaned, feeling Malik's tight hot wet hole around him. He moaned and pumped the Dai's member as he snapped his hips foreword quickly.

Malik yelped quietly feeling Altair enter him quickly. "Fuck-"

Altair attacked his loved's neck with his mouth as he starting trusting in and out slowly, finding a pace they were both set on.

Altair closed his eyes and sucked hard on Malik's collarbone, using his teeth to rake across the flesh leaving a mark. 

Malik let out a loud moan and gripped Altair's hand tighter until his knuckles turned white.

The Master Assassin smirked and kissed Malik's cheek before leaning his forehead against Malik's shoulder and as he thrusted in a slow rhythm to get them started. 

Malik bit his lip to keep back a moan that was building up in his throat. But he cried out his lover's name when he felt Altair's member thrust against a bundle of nerves that made him see stars.

Altair grinned and bit down on Malik's shoulder, biting until his teeth punctured his flesh. Malik gasped in pain and pleasure feeling blood trickle down shoulder and onto his bed. 

"Now," Altair licked the blood away and kissed his newly made flesh wound. "everyone will know..." he grit his teeth and trusted faster. "your mine." 

Malik shivered and tried to pull his arm away from Altair's grip that was still pinned above his head.

The Master Assassin chuckled and let go of his arm, the Dai lifted his arm to run his hand through Altair's short brown hair and he cringed moving his soulder with the fresh wound on it.

Altair lowered his head and thrusted harder and faster into Malik, moaning and closing his eyes when Malik gasped his name over and over again with a lust filled tone and wrapped his one arm around his chest.

The Dai closed his eyes and raked his nails down his lovers back causing Altair to squeeze his eyes closed. 

Malik smirked and did it again, this time, stopping and crying out when Altair hit that bundle of nerves again.

Altair smirked and kissing the Dai's neck. He angled his hips so he knew Malik was seeing stars with every thrust he put into him.

Soon, Altair's hair was damp with sweat and it started rolling down his face and dripping off his jawline and nose. Altair saw Malik was also getting very hot and he helped him out by combing a hand through his sweaty hair keeping it off of his forehead.

Malik grit his teeth and pulled Altair's upper body down against his roughly. Malik started kissing his neck and sucking hickeys onto his shoulders and chest. 

Altair moaned deeply and took hold of Malik's manhood and started pumping him to the rhythm of his thrusts, which at this time, have gotten very quick. 

The sound of lust filled gasps and moans and the quiet sloppy sound of flesh against flesh filled the Dai's bedroom.

Malik's eyes were closed and his mouth slightly parted as Altair kissed his chest, shoulders, stomach, his neck.

Altair gripped Malik's hip tighter drugging his fingers into his flesh leaving finger shaped marks. Malik's hand squeezed tighter against his shoulders feeling his lover pump him harder and harder.

"Faster." Malik gasped quietly, a drop of sweat rolling down his forehead when he raised his head to look up at the Master Assassin.

Altair locked eyes and Altair forced his lips against the smaller man's roughly, taking his teeth across his tongue and bottom lip. Sucking on his bottom lip and forcing his tongue into his mouth.

Malik moaned and squeezed his eyes closed, he was getting close.

Altair could tell, he smirked and thrusted his hips until there was no rhythm left, just the Master Assassin gritting his teeth and trying to hit the bundle of nerves that made his lover moan his name. 

Malik's breathing picked up and he couldn't help his hand from going to and started to pump himself.

Together, they pumped his throbbing leaking manhood and when Altair saw Malik look up at with such dark brown eyes, he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the Dai's shoulder with the flesh wound on it.

He gave a few last thrusts and buried his seed deep inside his lover.

Malik cried out his lover's name when he felt Altair come inside of him.

Altair moaned deeply and kissed his shoulder softly, and it wasn't long after Malik came. All over their hands, stomachs and chests. 

Altair smiled closing his eyes, he ran his clean hand though Malik's hair kissed him softly on the forehead. "I love you."

Malik's breathing snowy began to even out, when Altair kissed him softly all over his collarbones his shoulders, cheeks, forehead, lips.

They both let out quiet breaths when Altair slipped his manhood out of Malik. The beauty and love of being one, no longer between them.

Altair kissed Malik deeply on the lips before he got to his feet and grabbed a towel he found on the other side of Malik's room, we walked back to his lover and sat on his knees.

He spread Malik's knees gently and kissed him on the thigh as he cleaned the blood and sweat and semen that was making him uncomfortable between the legs.

Malik smiled as Altair wiped off both his hands and nodded at Malik. The Dai closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the pillows as Altair wiped with his one hand.

Altair smiled to himself as he planted a kiss on Malik's palm, then lowered his hand back down to the bed. He continued to clean both of their torso's without any words shared between them.

Altair threw the towel by their heap of robes, then laid beside the Dai pulling blanket to cover them, Altair snuggled close behind Malik's back, wrapping a strong arm around his stomach.

Altair's golden eyes fell shut when he kissed the back of Malik's shoulder. "How was it?" He whispered.

Malik chuckled softly. "Remember the cornfield?"

When the Master Assassin nodded, he continued.

"Better." Malik whispered turning to face him in his arms. "I love you."

Altair grunted with a smile. But his eyes shot open and he grit his jaw in pain when he felt Malik's teeth on his shoulder.

He squeezed his arm around the Dai's body and gasped quietly when he felt his flesh break. Altair moaned quietly when he felt Malik's tongue lick the blood away.

Malik kissed Altair on the collarbone and whispered, "I'll have to hear more of your moans next time your in Jersuleum."

Altair blushed deeply. They wrapped their legs together and their breathing fell into rhythm until Malik tried to get out of Altair's arms.

Altair frowned at the Dai. "What's wrong my love?"

Malik's entire face flushed red, and he looked away. "I have to wrap my arm, every morning and every night."

Altair sat up with him, kissing his marked shoulder as Malik reached for the wrapping that was on his night stand. He unraveled the roll and was about to wrap his stump himself when Altair kissed the back of his ear.

"Let me." Altair snaked his arms around the Dai's torso and grabbed the wrapping. Malik closed his eyes and continued blushing while Altair wrapped his stump for him.

When he had finished, Altair ripped it off and set the roll back by his small night stand, he tucked the loose end into the wrapping and kissed Malik's wrapped stump.

"Beautiful." Altair smiled against his skin as they laid back down, Altair once again against Malik back with his arms around his stomach and holding his chest.

Malik tucked his arm under his pillow and closed his eyes.

"I love you Malik."

A smile spread across his face, he could get used the falling asleep like this. "Thank you, my love.

**Author's Note:**

> So... that's that lemme know what y'all think. Thanks for reading readers! Don't forget to hit the kudos button and leave a comment of what you thought  
> (☝︎ ՞ਊ ՞)☝︎


End file.
